The Team's Week Off
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Agent Coulson had decided to give his team a week off to go and have some fun. He'd placed a small catch - they had to spend it with each other doing something each of them liked as the days went by. Friendships were about to be made stronger. Romance was definitely on the cards. Everything was going to change. And things were certainly going to get interesting for all involved!


**Oh boy what to say about this! Well, basically, this all randomly came to me and I started writing it down immediately. This story will have a total of 7 chapters only, no more. Each will revolve around a day of the week (Monday-Sunday) showing what the team all get up to on those days. It's all gonna be random, fun, more often than not head in a more OOC direction, contain a lot of lovely fluffy moments between SkyeWard, FitzSimmons and maybe, just maaaaybe, Philinda. I have each chapter planned out and know exactly where I tend to go with each one and how they'll all end. Fair warning, each chapter will be quite a long one to read since it'll focus specifically on one adventure/fun day as well as bringing each couple "closer" together :D **

**Order I plan to go in: Leo, Jemma, Skye, Grant, all 4 together, Phil/Melinda and then finally reunite them all. xD Now, let's get to it! I hope ya'll enjoy my unique and utter randomness! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

The Team's Week Off

Agent Coulson had given his team a week off to relax and have some fun. Nothing much had been happening lately and all was quiet around the Bus, aside from a few petty arguments between the team when they became bored and started harassing each other for entertainment. So on Sunday night he had decided to call his team into the debriefing room and had informed them that they all had the rest of the week off until the following Sunday night, when they were to return to the Bus and back to work. Everyone had immediately been excited and had started making plans.

However, there'd been a catch...

Grant, Skye, Jemma and Leo all had to share in each other's day off, taking it in turns by day to plan out a day for everyone to enjoy something that the person planning it liked to do. On the fifth day they had to plan something together as a group to do. The sixth day they could do as they pleased by themselves but by the night time they had to meet up with Agent Coulson and Agent May to do something they'd planned alongside them. The final and seventh day they again had to spend together doing something as a group, before finally returning to the Bus before the night set in. Agent Coulson had called his master plan 'Team and Friendship Building'. They'd all had different reactions to it of course ranging from hyper activeness (Fitz), excitement (Simmons), annoyance (Ward) and anticipation (Skye). Agent Coulson had then placed GPS tracking devices into their cell phones and watches, minus Skye's watch as her bracelet she had to wear for the foreseeable future acted as a GPS tracking device as well. He informed them that he'd be monitoring them daily to make sure they were indeed in the same places and spending time together as not only a team, but as friends. And then he'd sent them all on their way to pack.

* * *

It was Monday and the first day of the team's week off. They'd all decided that Monday would be Fitz's day. And Leo Fitz was very excited about what he'd planned for them all.

They left the Bus in the early morning, climbing into the SUV with Ward at the wheel and drove off, waving goodbye to Agent Coulson and Agent May as they went. Agent Coulson and Agent May had decided it was best they stayed behind on the Bus in case any alerts or emergencies came in while they were gone and needed to act quickly. Other than that they'd see each other all again on Saturday for what they'd planned for them.

"You know they're going to have murdered each other by the end of the week, right?" said Melinda, watching as they drove away.

"I like to believe they'll all try their best not too. And if anyone can keep them all in check and safe then Ward can", replied Phil. "I think this will be good for them all".

"You hope". Melinda curved her mouth into a small smile.

"Have a little faith. They'll come back stronger, just watch". Phil smiled after the now slowly fading out of sight SUV, before turning to head back onto the Bus, with Melinda following shortly afterwards.

Once the team were away from the Bus they all booked into a five star hotel and went to unpack after mutually agreeing to meet in the hotel lobby in an hour to start their day, or Fitz's day.

* * *

_Monday ~ The Zoo_

One hour later Skye, Grant and Jemma were down in the lobby waiting for Leo to appear, all wondering what he had in store for them.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Over here guys!" shouted Leo excitedly from the stairs of the lobby as he came running down them at full speed ahead. Upon reaching the final few steps he tripped and stumbled. Unable to stop himself in time he ended up flying forwards, diving over an armchair, cushions flying into the air all around them, as he then fell to the ground, rolling across the floor before coming to an abrupt stop in the corner, thanks to the wall. If the wall hadn't of been there Leo highly anticipated he'd have rolled right out the front door. Quickly standing up he soon dusted himself off before yelling over to them "I'M OKAY!" throwing his arms into the air in a triumph, fists clenched into balls. A few people in the lobby clapped for him as he did so, having found it highly amusing. Skye and Jemma could be heard laughing hysterically, tears in their eyes. Grant, however, just sighed, shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"That was smooth, Fitz", said Skye, still laughing, as they all walked over to him. "Loved the Rocky Balboa pose at the end!"

"Yes, very graceful, Leo", said Jemma, stifling a giggle. "Though I do hope you're alright".

Grant just shook his head again, sighing.

"I'm fine. Just excited! Come on, let's go! You guys are gonna love what I've planned for us all!" And before they knew it he'd ran off, stumbling as he went, but not seeming to care for he was too excited.

"Did someone feed him candy before or something?" asked Grant, once again sighing. "He seems pretty hyper, like he's on a candy high or on something at least". The girls just ignored him as they grabbed him by his arms and dragged him outside to catch up to the hyperactive Leo before they lost him.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" yelled Leo, now even more excited they'd finally made it to their destination. "This is going to be so much fun!" And he was gone again, already running through the front entrance gates.

"The Zoo". Grant groaned. "He brought us to the Zoo".

"I think the Zoo is a brilliant idea!" squealed Jemma. "Come on you two! Let's go catch up to Fitz!" And in a blink she was off, running away quicker than a speeding bullet after Fitz.

"To be honest I don't think Fitz planned to just bring us to the Zoo. I think he came to see all the monkeys. Maybe even try to steal one and sneak it back aboard the Bus", said Skye, as she headed inside.

"Great. A day spent with monkeys". Grant was bored already. "And don't worry as I'll be watching him very carefully. You might have been joking about him stealing a monkey, but I actually believe he'd do it". It was no secret to any of them how badly Fitz wanted a monkey of his own.

"Monkeynap. It's a monkey, not a kid. So therefore he'd monkeynap it!" Skye snorted.

"Sometimes I wonder how old you actually are", Grant replied, his face expressionless.

"Oh lighten up, Robot! And let Fitz have his day! You'll get yours soon enough! Now, come onnnn, there's a good boy!" Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket she started pulling him along.

Grant groaned again. _I'm at the Zoo with a bunch of kids..._

FitzSimmons were nowhere to be found. Grant was secretly hoping they'd got lost. But Skye knew exactly where to find them. As they both walked into the viewing area of the monkey enclosure Skye couldn't help but exclaim upon seeing them "And low and behold... FitzSimmons!" she said while doing hand gestures towards them like a magician would after completing a magic trick, before she then turned to Grant and bowed before him dramatically.

"Skye, I swear to god, I will take you back to the SUV and lock you in it!" hissed Grant, not impressed and slightly embarrassed as people were watching her most amusedly.

"Oh lighten up Grantey McGrouchy Pants!" Skye darted off before he could call her on the nickname. "Come and look at the monkeys!" she shouted back to him.

"Oh look, Jemma! Look at him and he's adorable little monkey hands!" Leo was saying as Skye approached them both. He was admiring and cooing over the baby monkey currently running around it's enclosure, trying to dodge it's mother from picking it up every chance it got.

"He's adorable, Leo!" Jemma squeaked out. "So adorable!"

"I told you so! He's just the type of monkey we could use back on the Bus. Just picture him on missions disabling locked doors and air vents with his tiny little monkey hands!" Leo said excitedly at the idea.

"You do realise you can't take him back with you, right? They aren't for sale, Fitz. And even if they were I'd taser you before you got near him", Grant joined in, as he came to stand behind them.

"Yes, Ward, I know that. It's just a thought!" Leo replied, as he looked back at the baby monkey, frowning. If he honestly thought for a second he could get away with it...

"OH MY GOD! I FOUND ONE THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE WARD!" Skye suddenly yelled from the corner she'd wandered off too. FitzSimmons quickly ran over to join her while Ward followed at a snail's pace, not in the least bit impressed in the slightest.

"He's big and brooding like Ward!" said Jemma.

"Definitely scary and a little bit menacing like Ward!" said Leo.

"And has a very grumpy expression that totally screams out 'I am not impressed with you guys right now!' which the real Ward currently does!" Skye said, bursting out laughing.

FitzSimmons couldn't help but start to laugh a little when they saw that Ward really did have the exact same expression as the gorilla they'd been admiring, who was now scratching it's butt.

"Well, okay then, I've never seen Ward do that before", remarked Skye. "But I can imagine if and when he does his expression stays the same, since the gorilla's hasn't changed at all!"

They all started laughing again while Grant just glared at them all, unamused. _Oh yeah, I'm definitely stuck at the Zoo with a bunch of kids!_

* * *

Over 5 hours later they were all still at the Zoo, now all pretty exhausted from all the walking they'd done that day. The Zoo was massive and held many animals. Fitz had insisted on seeing every single one of them. And since it was his day they'd all obliged and let him have his fun, knowing their own days weren't too far behind. They'd seen pretty much every animal now with only the Reptile House left to visit, which Skye was not looking forward to at all as creepy crawlies completely creeped her out! But Fitz had told her she had no choice because it just wouldn't be a proper trip to the Zoo if they didn't see everything. Skye had just pouted and agreed, as long as it was the final place they visited, so she could mentally prepare herself for it. Everyone had agreed that was fine.

"I've an idea before we head on over to the Reptile House!" Leo suddenly exclaimed. "How about we all split up and go back to our favourite enclosure for a quick hour and then meet up later at the Reptile House?!". He was eager to see that adorable little baby monkey and it's adorable little monkey hands one last time before they left.

"Sounds like a great plan to me!" agreed Jemma. Before either Grant or Skye could say anything they'd both ran off with Fitz heading straight for the monkeys and Jemma the Sea Lions.

"So, where are you gonna go?" Grant asked Skye.

She glanced up at him, shrugging. "Dunno. I quite liked the Meerkat's. But they aren't outside anymore. I saw them getting taken back inside by the Zookeeper. What about you?"

"Wolves. I liked the wolves the best".

"Figures. If not them I would have guessed tiger's".

"Well, they're second, so..."

"Yeah. Have fun then. I'll just hover around and meet you guys in an hour as planned".

Skye smiled at Grant softly with a small nod of her head before she turned to leave and walk off. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do for an hour...

"Come with me!" she heard Grant's voice call out to her, making her stop walking and turn back to face him. "It'll be fun!" He was actually smiling at her. Skye couldn't help but wonder if that was because he actually wanted to spend time alone with her without FitzSimmons around or just...or feed her to the wolves for the comment she'd made of him resembling the gorilla itching it's butt at the start of the day.

"Come on already, Skye! We're wasting time just standing about staring at each other!" Grant reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her along after him as he led them both back to the wolves enclosure.

It was only about a five minute walk. But it was one of the longest five minute walks of Skye's life. _Because the entire time Grant never let go of her hand. And she never let go of his. _They walked in silence, holding hands, occasionally lightly squeezing each other's hand, almost as it they were alerting each other that they could let go at any minute if they wished. But neither of them did. And they silently agreed that was alright. Arriving at the wolves enclosure Grant quickly jogged up the steps to the viewing area, tugging Skye along with him. She could tell he was excited. And it made her smile. He finally seemed to be having some fun.

He leaned over one of the viewing fences, staring down at the wolves walking around below. Two were female and a light grey colour while the third was male and a light brown colour. The male wolf would constantly glance back towards the females and then up at the people above watching them. He was obviously the Alpha Wolf and protecting his women and all that, Skye figured. Skye glanced over to Grant and saw that he was smiling as he watched them mull about, almost as if he were in awe of them. She had no idea why they made him so happy or why he was so fascinated by them. But what she did know was that the happy, contented, relaxed smile on his face tugged heavily at her heartstrings. She had to admit he was pretty cute when he smiled. Though she also had to admit he was cute all the time. She was suddenly jolted from her thoughts when he reached out and pulled her towards him, positioning her where he'd been standing as he moved to stand behind her, arms resting either side of her, his hands on the fence in front of them, and his chin lightly resting on her shoulder. She heard him quietly whisper to her "Just watch them. They're so...", but he never finished, just trailed off, as he became absorbed in watching the wolves once more.

Skye's breathing hitched slightly and caught in her throat. Grant was right behind her, leaning into her almost intimately, his chin lightly resting on her shoulder. His breath on her cheek after he'd whispered to her had been warm, and she could now feel his small, warm breaths upon her shoulder. She was trying her absolute best to resist the urge to relax back against him and nuzzle into him. _What the hell am I feeling right now?! This is Ward for crying out loud! You're meant to torment him and he's meant to think you're super annoying! Quit feeling all tingly and warm and fuzzy around him! _she scolded herself. _But I can't. I don't want too. I just want too... _Skye stepped backwards ever so slowly, her heart racing and pounding. She didn't know what she was expecting exactly, but what she didn't expect was for Grant to lightly wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. Skye sighed, instantly relaxing against him and cuddled closer to him, content, while they both remained in silence as they continued to watch the wolves below them.

Grant had no idea what he was doing cuddling Skye. It just happened. He'd wanted her to get a closer look at the wolves so he'd pulled her closer to him, standing behind her. Leaning his chin lightly against her shoulder had been a spur of the moment thing. And since she never protested he figured she didn't mind and that was okay for him to remain that way. Then she'd leaned against him ever so slowly, as if she'd wanted him to hold her. He didn't even think twice about it. It was just a natural instinct he'd felt to wrap his arms around her and hug her close to him, not wanting to let her go, enjoying having her there. _This is Skye for crying out loud! The girl that always annoys you and never listens to a word you say! The girl that torments you constantly and gets on your last nerve! What the hell are you doing, Ward?! There's no going back from things like this...be careful... _His thoughts were suddenly silenced for good as Skye relaxed against him and cuddled closer, looking ever so content. All he could do was smile at her as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly, while they continued to watch the wolves in a contented silence.

* * *

Jemma happily sat watching the Sea Lions swim about and play happily with each other. She didn't mind sitting alone. It was quite peaceful and soothing, actually. And Sea Lions were such beautiful creatures to her. They truly inspired her. They were so free spirited. Beautiful. Graceful when they weren't slipping and sliding all over the place. And some of them had babies, who were just utterly adorable and made Jemma smile even brighter. She was enjoying herself. Fitz had planned a great, fun little day for them all to enjoy. And she believed they had. Even Ward had started to have fun eventually. Though she figured that was mainly down to Skye who'd kept teasing him and trying to make him laugh like she always did. It worked every now and then. And he'd barely left Skye's side all day, just like Jemma had barely left Leo's. They were having fun together as a group of friends too which made her happy. She was pleased that Agent Coulson had allowed them this week off to bond with each other as she firmly believed it would bring the four of them all closer together by the time the week was over.

As long as there were no emergencies, she thought, that would force them back onto the Bus early. She really hoped that wouldn't happen as she was looking forward to finding out what everyone had planned to do together. Tomorrow was Tuesday and they'd all agreed that Tuesday was Jemma's day. She'd already planned out something she believed everyone would enjoy and could just have fun. Rising to her feet she decided to head off towards the monkey enclosure and make sure Fitz wasn't trying his best to steal one, or as Skye had been saying all day "Monkeynap".

* * *

Leo was sitting happily watching the baby monkey run circles around his mother. _Oh how he wished he could take him back to the bus! _But he knew it wasn't possible. _One day though, _he thought, _I'm going to get my very own monkey with adorable little monkey hands and no one is going to stop me! _he smiled to himself. The day had gone well he believed. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Ward had lightened up by the day's end. Though Leo had noticed he seemed most at ease and happy when he was near Skye as he barely left her side. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Jemma sat beside him.

"Ready to go and head over to the Reptile House?" she asked him cheerily.

He nodded. "Sounds good. Best get me out of here before I stop thinking how hard could it be to go in there and grab him and just actually do it!"

Jemma giggled. "Oh Fitz! What are you like?!"

"Monkey mad", he replied, smiling.

"I'll say", she smiled, taking his hand in her own, as they set off out.

"Where do you think Ward and Skye got too?" he asked her.

"Who knows with those two. But I'll bet they stayed together instead of going off alone. I'm sure Skye has been driving him mad somewhere", she laughed. "If they aren't outside the Reptile House when we get there I'll call them and let them know we're waiting for them".

But when they got to the Reptile House Skye and Ward were already waiting for them outside. Both Jemma and Leo immediately zoomed in on their hands tightly clasped together. _Ward and Skye were holding hands?! Were they all suddenly thrown into the Twilight Zone?!_

"What's with the hand holding guys?" Leo asked, straight to the point, curiosity getting the better of him.

Grant looked down at his hand holding Skye's. "Only way to get her in the Reptile House if she has a hand to hold for when, and I quote, 'They creep the flipping heebee jeebees outta me!'. He stopped and chuckled. "So, you know, I offered her mine", he shrugged, trying to act as if it wasn't such a big deal. He was secretly enjoying holding her hand in his. And he had a feeling Skye was feeling the say way about holding his hand too.

"Fair enough. Sounds plausible", Jemma piped up. "Off we go then!" And she marched into the Reptile House, Leo following close behind her.

"They were holding hands too", Skye commented.

"I'd noticed. But I think it's normal these days for them to hold hands. Everyone knows how close they both are", Grant replied.

"Yeah, true. Alrighty then, it's now or never", Skye exclaimed, taking a deep breath. Bugs really creeped her out. They were disgusting! "Fair warning, Ward. I don't know what I'm gonna see in there so if I suddenly start screaming just brace yourself for me to suddenly land in your arms from having jumped about thirty feet in the air okay!".

Grant just laughed. "Don't worry, Skye. It won't be that bad. But if it is I promise I'll catch you". He squeezed her hand comfortingly. He saw Skye smile at him and his breath slightly caught in his throat. _Damn, I'm in trouble over the next few days..._

Skye liked to believe she handled herself pretty well in the Reptile House. She only screamed a few times, and quietly, grabbing Grant for support, happy to always find him waiting to hug her if she needed a hug to calm down, or a light, reassuring squeeze of her hand in his. She was grateful he was doing his best to comfort her and keep her calm, even though she suspected it was way out of his comfort zone. Regardless, he didn't seem to mind all that much. Her heart fluttered everytime he smiled at her and definitely when he'd cheekily wink at her. _Damn, I'm going to be in trouble over the next few days..._

FitzSimmons were a lot more at ease. They ran around excitedly trying to name all of the different reptiles and bugs they saw. Nothing seemed to faze them or creep them out. And the whole time they barely left each other's side, both maintaining to keep a tight hold of each other's hands throughout.

When they all made it back to the hotel they were all exhausted and immediately retired to their beds, saying their goodnight's to each other, while all wondering what Jemma had in store for them the next day. All except Jemma of course, who knew exactly what tomorrow's morning light would bring! She just hoped everyone would enjoy what she'd planned.

* * *

**I tried spacing these out with adding lines as when it comes to myself I find it easier to read like that, plus it's separating parts that are different from the last one. But that's just me. If it bothers anyone or makes it look weird, sorreh o.o **


End file.
